


Cairo, IL (The Funeral Home)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [22]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Book Spoilers, Disability Pride, Gen, Going Past Current TV Canon, Ibis & Jacquel's, Implied Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Last Warning, Muteness, POV Shadow Moon, Seriously This Is Why I Didn't Label this American Gods TV, These are the same folx who worked with ADAPT so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Shadow and Winchester find somebody else who knows their names.





	Cairo, IL (The Funeral Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a couple of friends in mind, most notably S.
> 
> Prompt (self-selected): If cats could talk to cops, they wouldn't.
> 
> More American Gods than SPN. A rare bit from Shadow's POV as well.
> 
> Part of fan_flashworks challenge Amnesty here: https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org (Theme: Communication)

Something pulls Shadow to the funeral home. Winchester tags along, all glitter and fairy dust and love. They are driving in that general direction, not sure why or what’s going to happen, and they don’t quite hit the dog-creature in the road, but it’s close.

This is by design.

The dog looks at them, tilts its head in the direction they’ll soon be driving, and then...Mr. Jacquel stands there.

They don’t know his name. But he knows theirs.

“Shadow. Shadow Moon. Winchester. We could use some faerie dust and a few able hands down our way.”

Shadow and Winchester exchange a look.

People who know their names are usually a sign of where they’re needed next.

“I do hope you’re not squeamish,” the man says as he lets himself into the car.

*~*~*

Where they have ended up, there is a cat. In the middle of the night, Shadow swears he sees her prowl and her shadow elongates into that of a woman. But the woman never speaks.

*~*~*

He whispers to Winchester about it in the morning.

Winchester nods once. It would seem curt to anyone who didn’t know it belonged on their face. “Good insurance policy,” is all Winchester says. “If cats could talk….they wouldn’t.”

From deep in the recesses of the funeral parlor, they hear an answering meow and the chuckles of two men.

“You don’t need to talk to change the world,” Winchester says.

Shadow smiles as his heart fills to bursting. He is exactly where he needs to be.


End file.
